leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin Zhao/Strategy
Skill usage * Building a lot of attack speed can help a lot for keeping him in lane longer since restores health every 3 attacks. After a fight, it is a simple matter of jungling or attacking minions to restore health. * You can reduce cooldown by using very often. * The attack speed granted by is great for taking down turrets. * slows enemies around him, use that to your advantage. If the enemy is escaping and there is a minion close to him, the minion so that you can slow the enemy champion. * does magic damage and slows in an area around the charged target. This will pop on any of the affected targets which is useful if your team has an incoming AoE disable. * is a great initiator. Lead the front to start a fight and use to do the most damage possible. ** Using also gives you the increased armor and magic resist to help you escape when turret diving. *Try using when it will hit the most enemy champions. It will not only deal more damage, but greatly increase the Armor and Magic Resistance bonus. * is an excellent ambusher. Use your to reach an opponent and to damage them and knock them into the air. * is very good at tower diving enemy champions who are low on health, even at low levels, use and finish them with if necessary. * Always the squishy target, followed by and to take them down. Turn on to reduce your cooldowns and killing enemy champions faster. This will practically finish off some champions or weaken them for your team to make a kill. ** Note that having active when you start will lead to a faster knockup, but the cooldown of doesn't begin until after the third attack so it can be useful to hold off using to ensure you will refresh cooldowns entirely. * Attack speed indirectly yields cooldown reduction through . This makes CDR items even more useful on . Attack speed and on-hit items synergize very well with him. ** Since activating resets the swing timer, you can get an extra fast hit on the turret by activating it right after a normal attack. Note that extra damage is not done to the tower and the three hits are not consumed, so the cooldown of will not begin until the duration of the buff expires. * can quickly gain stacks on and by securing assists after initiating with . * slows the enemy enough to be able to land your successfully and knocking the opponent up. * is a good jungler with his passive and a great ganker with after finishing his jungle route. ** The best time to gank is when the enemy champion has used all their escape summoner spells such as and (if they have them). ** It is best not to use all your CC at once, time each of your CC abilities with your ally allowing an easy kill when your enemy gets out of melee range you can then to ensure your kill. * with can gain extra health with . * can be used to escape ganks on some occasions by targeting a minion or a champion in your way combined with allows to escape most ganks. Build usage * is a natural fighter with high damage and high attack speed, therefore, building items that grants damage and attack speed like works well with him. * allows him to heal more with his . * Attack speed items like allows to trigger his passive quicker and utilizes the Knock-up from faster. * allows to be more tanky and gives him a decent Cooldown Reduction. Using at the start of a fight will increase your armor and magic resistance, which can increase the duration of 's active. * Snowballing with the or can yield a great result due to steady ganking ability, but can backfire if played too recklessly. Recommended Builds Category:Champion strategies